The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for inserting wires into connectors, and more particularly concerns improvements in the insertion of one end of a contact terminated wire into an aperture of a multi-pin connector.
Electrical wire harnesses embody a number of wires, each having a terminal or contact affixed to one or both of its ends. The wires are connected to and between different pairs of multiple pin connectors. Optical fibers, carrying optical signals, and having greater information carrying capacity, are replacing electrical connectors in some applications. Such optical energy conductors are assembled and connected in arrangements similar to those employed for electrical conductors. Accordingly, the term "wire" as used throughout the description and claims, denotes either electrical or optical energy conductors.
The method and apparatus of above mentioned application Ser. No. 646,949 are directed to an automatic insertion of a wire contact or terminal into the aperture of a multi-pin connector, even where a large number of tightly packed, high density wires are present, having been previously connected to the same connector. The contact on the end of the wire is long, thin and delicate. Thus, after many of the wires have been connected to the connector, the next contact to be inserted must be forced between wires of the bundle of closely packed wires that have been previously connected. Moreover, the contact must be precisely aligned with the connector aperture as it is automatically inserted, because damage to the slender contact may result if it is not precisely aligned with the receiving aperture during insertion. The connector has a flexible face grommet having many holes which tend to become misaligned with the corresponding connector holes as more and more wire contacts are inserted. In many cases the grommet aperture must be realigned to minimize damage to the contact upon insertion of the contact through the grommet hole into the connector hole.
The method and apparatus of the prior application incorporate a traveling insertion head having a pair of wire drive rollers and a protective sheath in the form of an insertion quill. The head is moved to a wire that is to be inserted into a connector, and the wire is grasped by the rollers and located with its slender contact completely enclosed in the quill. With the contact completely enclosed, the insertion head, bearing the rollers and quill and the wire and contact held thereby, is moved so as to locate the end of the quill at or slightly into a specific aperture in which the contact is to be inserted. The rollers then are rotated to drive the wire and contact through the quill into the connector.
The apparatus of the prior application is also arranged to travel the length of the wire after a first end has been inserted into the connector, without releasing the wire from its grasp. On reaching the other end of the wire, the roller and drive structure rotates 180.degree., positions the other end of the wire and the contact thereon into the protective insertion quill and proceeds to insert this second end into a second connector, thereby routing and completing connection of both ends of one of a number of wires that are routed along a particular path to form a wire harness of a desired configuration.
Although the apparatus and method of the prior application are efficient and satisfactory in many respects, improvement is still desired. Thus the insertion apparatus and method of the prior application have been modified in accordance with principles of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods which retain many desirable features of the prior application but which also have a number of advantages. Improved wire contact insertion as described herein provides a greater precision and rapidity of positioning of a wire and insertion quill by the use of a greatly improved and novel traverse mechanism. Speed, stability and efficiency of operation are enhanced by an unique structure and configuration of drive rollers and quill. Versatility of the apparatus and method, including its ability to handle wires and contacts of different types, sizes and configurations, is significantly improved by the provision of a number of selectively operable turret mounted protective quills and a novel arrangement of wire roller drive frame and guide funnel parts. Wire contact insertion is facilitated by unique vibratory manipulation of the quill and by a reciprocating drive for the wire in certain situations.
Because, in many applications, the first ends of each of a large number of wires are all inserted into a single connector before any further operations are carried out with respect to the other ends of the wires of such a bundle, the apparatus and method of the present invention primarily is directed toward insertion only of a first end of each wire into the apertures of a multi-pin, high density connector. Nevertheless, it will readily be appreciated that principles of this inention may be employed for inserting the second ends of wires of which the first ends are already inserted.